Hello Kitty
by HeiX
Summary: Summary:Dick has addiction to hello kitty all over his room there are hello kitty bedsheets,wallpaper,Desktop,Ext bruce knows but no one else what happens when wally accidentally Walks in to robs room? And this is why bruce doesn't allow anyone over or at least in Dicks room.(Light cussing)


**Summary:Dick has addiction to hello kitty all over his room there are hello kitty bedsheets,wallpaper,Desktop,Ext bruce knows but no one else what happens when wally accidentally Walks in to robs room? And this is why bruce doesn't allow anyone over or at least in Dicks room.**

**Warings: This is Unbetaed,cussing,and yeah thats it.**

**This is a one-Shot.**

**Praringz:Superbat clark x bruce/ Birdflash Wally x dick**

**Chapter 1. Hello Kitty you're so pretty**

* * *

Dick was Walking to with his ipod blasting in his ears playing the song "Hello Kitty" by avril lavigne yes it was girly but he liked hello kitty actually he didn't let anydidnne else know well expect for bruce...he was singing the lyrics outload almost "Come come kitty stay with me...come come kitty kitty play with." A little to loud "Lets all slumber party its time for Spin the bottle every silly kitty should be." "Come come kitty kitty your so silly hello hello kitty." Bruce or I should say batman could even here him that's the worst part...everyone would be able to hear him "Me a psynco arigato." He kept repeating. "Hello kitty your so pretty don't go kitt kitty stay with me." Clark was starting to Giggle he had heard damn him and that super hearing everyone was starting to have confused faces as to why superman was giggling..bit they shrugged it off..

Dick finally made it at the door entrance and typed in his

Dick:Bo-1

And he was in.

He took the headphones out of his ears and turn his ipod to mute,And,just as he did wally his bff slash boyfriend runed up to him and place him a kiss on the cheek making the batman Growl he really hated Wally like all Over-Protectived fathers hate the people they date..

"Hey Babe." Wally said.

"Hey." I said

"What were you listening to?" Wally asked.

"..."

"Babe?"

"Music."

"Just Music wally." I continued

"Riiiiiiight"

Clark Continued to giggle making Dick Blush, Leaving a very confused Wally.

"Well if the songs that embarrassing, I wont push."

"...its...uhh"I started

"Robbie, Just telllllmeeeee !" He whined

"You said you weren't gonna push!" I yelled

"Iknowwhatyouarebutwhatami?".

"Do n't start that wally."

"Iknowwhatyouarebutami?" He repeats

Dick facepalmed he was going to be hearing this for awhile...a long awhile.

It had been 7'o'clock Pm Usually dick would stay too 8 but batman said dick needed more rest and it was helping with wally texting him.

[7:01:Wally]C'mon didr just let mecome over!

[70:2Dick]NoI need rest you spelled dude wrong and spaces between *me *come

[7:03WallyI can't help I fast text. Let me come over!

[7:04Dick] Whining ain't getting you know were .

And thats the last of he heard of wally maybe he got bored and decided it will be fun to bug artemis..he hoped he turned up his stereo (Witch had hello kitty) played his favorite song "Hello kitty " He was dancing to ot now god he was glad he had a big room he was singing to it, He didn't know that wally was standing by his door he was tok focused in his music cause alfred must of let him in...and then he started laughing I stopped in shocked I was looking right at him holding his stomach almost falling on the floor all I could here was the music and wallys laughter.."Dude I didn't know you love hello kitty!"he said trying to hold his laughter "I-i don't!"! I stammered "Bullshit!" He kept laughing "You done making fun of me!?" I yelled rather angry "now I know why clark was giggling! This is too hilarious!" I was about to cry he was making fun of me because I like hello kitty! He stopped laughing when he saw my face "Look I did't mean to make you sad but you gotta admit that was so cute!" He tried to make a joke but I didn't laugh "its not every day you find you're boyfriend addicted to hello kitty.."that was true I was still mad.. but not mad at him.. I shaked my head and pushes him to the door "out!" I said, wally laughed and the door shut behind him, "The world may never know my boyfriend's addicted to hello kitty." Wally said threw the door "shut it west." I said.


End file.
